Christmas day!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Everyone here loves our resident perverted alien stalker, right? After all, he's the very image of perfection... *drool* But no one can love him more than his beautiful girlfriend Misaki, though she has her own ways of showing it... This is a collection of drabbles for this lovely couple! It will be updated on holidays, or on random days when I have a story plot... :D
1. Christmas day!

**I don't think in Japan it snows... Oh well it's like the last episode of Yumeiro Patissiere Professional when Ichigo wears short shorts... :D Sorry if I made you freeze Misa!**

It was a cold, windy day and Misaki Ayuzawa was getting ready for a Christmas date with her boyfriend of 4 years, Usui Takumi. Being Misaki, she had no idea what to wear, how to do her hair etc. _Baka! It's nothing special! Just a quick lunch!_ _Stop overthinking things! _Suddenly her door opened and Suzuna walked in, took one look at her and instantly knew what was wrong. She shut the door and started asking questions as she opened the door to her closet. "Where are you going with him? What time? What's the weather going to be like? Is it casual or black tie?"

"It's a lunch date and we're going to the park." Misaki replied, amazed at how much she cared.

"Here." She threw her some dark green short shorts, a pink top, and a white sweater whose sleeves went halfway down her arm. "Leave your hair open, and I'll get you some accessiories to go with it."

"Arigato, Suzuna!" _Wow, I havn't gone on a lunch date in a while... Only dinner and when Usui comes over to make my breakfast..._ As she walked out in walked Suzuna, holding dangly light pink lightning bolt earrings and a long necklace with a silver skull wearing a red rose on it. Misaki quickly put on the accessiories and then realized she didn't have a bag! Luckily Suzuna had a small black side bag with foux fur lining the top and two big buckles at the front. She put her phone, some gum, MP3 and headphones and she was off, listening to her favourite tracks as she walked the one block to the park he told her to meet him at.

As she walked into the park, she saw Usui standing next to a tree, twirling a small flower in his hands. It looked like a water lily but a light pink, and really cute! She walked over with a smile and a slight blush on her face as she said "Sorry I'm late, Usui."

"It's alright, I just came a bit early." He smiled down at her, taking in her outfit and how cute she looked. Misaki turned redder as he stared, drinking in her very existence. He noiced some other guys watching them...

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing." Misaki complained.

"Awww but my Misa-chan is soo kawaii! I just want to eat her up before any other guy gets to! But Misa will only let me, righ-"

"URUSAI, PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki roared, looking very pissed and completely unlike the shy, sweet girl who stood before him mere seconds ago. His words had the intended effect, all the other guys who were staring at her turned away, uninterested (and a little scared.)

"Let's go Misa-chan!"

"Where are we going? You never told me, baka!" Misaki said, clearly still pissed.

"Just to a small diner I know. Then a walk in the forest. Then you come to my house. Then-"

"URUSAI, BAKA!" Misaki was very annoyed now, but her face was also red. They began walking to the diner in silence as many girls stared at Usui, looked at Misa and instantly thought she wasn't his girlfriend. Usui looked at Misa, saw her looking a little jealous and he knew what to do. He held out his hand and she looked at him, like "Huh?"

"Hold my hand Misa!" Misaki stared at him then blushing, grabbed his hand and their fingers automatically laced together. He noticed that their fingers intertwined in a perfect fit, like two halves of a whole. All the other girls staring at him looked annoyed, but left them alone.

As they walked into the diner, a very pretty waitress rushed up to them, staring with hearts in her eyes at Usui. Misaki was about to snap, annoyed that everywhere girls flocked to Usui like bees to honey. _No, like flies to manure, they're just that disgusting. _She led them to a table at the back in a secluded area and motioned for them to sit there.

"May I take your order sir?"

"Misa, what would you like?" Usui stared across the table at her and she quickly said "Sandwich and a coke, please."

"And you sir?" Misa could swear she was batting her eyelashes at him. She didn't even know someone could do that!_ Wow... _

"Same, thank you." Their food came quickly and and they both ate, Misaki stealing glances at him and turning red when she was caught peeking. Usui paid and completely ignored the waitress and the numerous other girls that were openly staring at him. As they walked out he held out his hand for her and she gripped it tightly, smiling ever so slightly. Their walk to the park was silent, the two of them content with just holding hands, feeling each others warmth.

As they entered the park Usui motioned her towards the forest, leading her through it easily. They stopped at the small pond and Usui said "Nee, Misa. What would happen if I told you I had to leave you?" Misaki looked up, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not leaving YOU, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I'm sorry"

"WHAAATTT! Usui you said we would be together forever and-" She had tears in her eyes as she realized she was being selfish. "I'm sorry for troubling you," she said quietly, and she turned around to leave.

"Misa." She turned and her jaw hit the floor as she saw the man that she loved, his hair sparkling, his eyes shining like emeralds and his smile literally giving off rays of sunlight, kneeling on the grass with a small box opened in his hands. "I don't want to be your boyfriend because I want to be your husband. You make me happier than any other woman and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Misaki ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest as she answered "You're an idiot."

Usui looked a little shocked, probably because he expected her to agree when she said "There was no need to ask. I love you." Usui smiled, and he raised Misaki's head up to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas Usui."

"Merry Christmas Misa. I love you!"

**How was it? Sorry if it was rushed, I really wanted to get it up before Christmas day ended. To those of you that will see this from "It began with a late wake up call" no this isn't me and that guy. Misa is a bit OOC, sorry. Maybe she was trying to make an effort in not getting that mad at him. I promise the next story won't be as rushed. The next one will be the shuffle challenge! If you have songs you'd like me to write a TakuMisa about review them and we'll see if they get chosen. A shuffle challenge is when you put your music player on shuffle and have that much time to write a oneshot on the anime. I'll do 15 songs for this one. See you next time! I'll probably edit this one to make it better soon..**

**Manga/Anime to try is: Toradora! It's sooooo kawaii! I'll be writing a oneshot for the dragon and the tiger so hopefully you'll see that soon! K thxxx byeeee 3**


	2. Happy New Year Misaki and Usui!

**Alright this fic is on New years eve and I plan on it being a two-shot, the second chapter coming tomorrow (new years day) and has the shrine cisit and festival then. Wait till then!**

Ayuzawa Misaki was trying to figure out how to tell her mother that she had a new year's date with her boyfriend, Usui Takumi, when her door flung open and there stood Usui, his blond hair and emerald eyes sparkling, his body framed by her door. "Usui! You can't just barge in here without knocking! Have you ever heard of the word PRIVACY?!"

"Hmmmmm, Privacy, Nope, it doesn't seem to be in my vocabulary. But thanks for telling me, _sensei_." Usui smirked, grinning a cheshire cat grin. "Were you getting ready to sleep, Milady?"

Misaki blushed at the pet name he had for her ever since that Romeo and Juliet kiss they shared. "No, I wasn't. Why would you think that?"

Usui's smirk widened, taking in her blue tank top and sleep short set. "No reason." Misaki rubbed her hands on her arms, goosebumps already beginning to pop up on her freezing limbs.

"Did you have a reason for coming to my house, perverted alien?"

"No, I came just to see my cute little Misaki-chan before she slept, but I was too late to catch her after a shower." Misaki was turning a tomato red as she whacked the back of his head, looking slightly annoyed. "Actually, I just told Minako-san that I was taking you out on a New year's date and delivered what Aoi made you to Suzuna, because I want it to be a surprise."

Misaki mentally thanked him for telling her mother as she said "I was going to wear a yukata, like every other girl there."

"Oh, but this is a special yukata. It's made by Aoi, of course." Misaki sighed, remembering Aoi's dresses and figured he could even make a yukata frilly. She was going to kill Aoi. But then again, it was her fault for giving him her measurements as a way for him to stop telling her to dress more feminine. Now he just gave Satsuki or Usui a dress to pass on to her, which was a very subtle way of telling her she wasn't feminine enough. He was crazy. "Why do I have to wear it?"

"Relax, Misa-chan. It isn't that bad." Misaki sighed believing him until she realized that for him, a few scraps of lace wasn't "that bad." "It has a few pieces of lace here, some emeralds there-"

He was cut off by Misaki smiling as she said "I have my own emeralds Usui." as she touched his face softly. Then, she quickly grabbed his cheek and pinched it, yelling "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! STOP WITH THE DELUSIONAL FANTASIES THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

Usui looked a little hurt at the "NEVER HAPPENING" part. He looked down and said flatly "Oh. I'm sorry for bothering you." And turned to leave. Misaki was shocked as she realized she'd hurt him and grabbed his hand, holding him back from leaving. "I'm sorry Usui. I didn't mean it like that. And you could probably get me to do those fantasies anyways, considering you're an alien." she laughed, though she didn't see the humor in this situation. He still was looking away, so she turned him around and kissed him, putting all her emotions into the kiss. She felt him smile and she felt happy because she made that smile appear. She pulled away and quietly said, "Sorry... Takumi."

"You know, I wasn't too hurt by that. I just wanted to see what you would do. I have to say, I'm not disapointed." He was rewarded with a punch and his girlfriend looking like she would murder him.

"You were faking it!? Go die Usui!" Misaki was pissed, so pissed Usui could almost see steam coming out of her ears. There was a chance he wasn't imagining it, considering that with her hands clenched and leaning her torso forward she looked like a small cartoon character, complete with streams of smoke coming out of her ears. "Usui! Are you listening to me at all?!"

"Sorry for tricking you Misa-chan. I didn't think you'd get this mad. It's true I wasn't paying attention but that was cuz you'rw soooo entertaining. I love you Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki was blushing, a red hot chili pepper colour. _I love you too. _She was looking down, but Usui could see his beloved peeking out from beneath her bangs, turning redder by the second. "Usui, what are you doing here? New years is tomorrow and there is no need to be here right now as I'll see you tommorrow anyways."

"Awwwww Misa-chan doesn't want me here too bad." he said, pouting. "One more thing Misa-chan.". He held up his phone, grinning. It read 11:59. Misaki looked up at him, a confused look adorning her face. "At exactly 12:00 couples do something very special, something I'd like to show you." he said, smiling. He leaned down and as the clock struck midnight he bonded their lips together in a kiss, using his free arm to bring her closer. He felt Misaki smiling as she kissed him back with enough passion to light a city. Usui pulled away and quietly said "I love you Misaki. Forever and ever."

"I love you too... Takumi." Misa replied as she reached up to kiss him once again, their first kiss of the new year.

**I had hoped to get it up at 12... But it took a while to upload. Sowwyyyy! Happy New Year to everyone that has ever reviewed and followed me or my stories and favourited either me or my stories. Thank you guys and Happy new year! Luv you lots! K thxxx**


	3. Connected by a heart (and fireworks)!

It was new years, and Misaki was being strangled. Like seriously, arm around neck, gasping for air, punching the person behind you, strangled. "Misaki stop writhing!" It was Suzuna, who was trying to force her into a monster that was a yukata. And she would be fine with it, as she didn't mind yukatas as long as they had no frills. Apparently, someone had forgotten to mention that little fact to Aoi, the designer behind this horrid yukata. A traditional yukata? Pffffttt naawwww Aoi had made it with a red fabric that even she had to admit was soft to the touch. It was covered with small, lilac coloured cherry blossoms and had a cute purple obi* to finish off the look. Unfortunately for Misaki, he had also sent the accessories along with the yukata. Stud earrings with cherry blossoms dangling from it, a cherry blossom ring and a pink bracelet with beads. Misaki was about to say she didn't have a bag to go with the sakura flowers when Suzuna held up a cute pink bag and handed it to her. "Here you go Nee-chan. Now get in the bathroom and put on this yukata now! Unless you want Usui-kun to help you..." Misaki's eyes widened and she turned a little red.

"I'm changing, I'm changing!" She grabbed the yukata and disappeared into the bathroom to ready herself but as yukatas can be complicated to put on, she had a bit of trouble. Luckily, Suzuna had said she would help her as long as she mailed some orders in at the post office on her way to the festival. As Misaki walked out of the bathroom she had expected to see Suzuna there to help her tie the obi but instead was surprised by the sight of Usui, who looked delighted to see her in the yukata Aoi made. "Suzuna, I- USUI! What are you doing here?"

"Suzuna had to get some stuff for Minako so you were left in my care. Would you like some help with that?" Usui offered, stepping forward so he could take in more of her outfit (and to help her, of course.)

"I don't need your help!" Misaki snapped! The obi that was partially tied twirled loose and Usui caught it, using his inhuman reflexes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taunting her, laughing the entire time.

"Yes..." Misaki gave in and turned around to let him tie the obi onto her. "But don't try anyhing funny!"

"Of course!"

««time skip»»

They were at the festival, and like the Uxmishi concert Usui got tons of free food. Misaki was pissed. So Usui (bring Usui) held out his hand and she took it, trying not to blush. She failed. The couple went to the benches next to the shooting booth [the thing where you shoot corks at toys and if they fall, you win the toy] and started to eat. Usui looked at her and saw that Misaki was having trouble eating with her left hand so Usui said "Here Misa!" As she turned, she saw her boyfriend holding out some teriyaki and the next thing thing you know, you had a tomato eating teriyaki from a happy looking dog. Misaki, of course, was the tomato.

"Nee Usui. Can people actually win that?" she asked, pointing at a gigantic stuffed cat hanging from the booth. Usui smiled, remembering that his overworking Misa didn't go out much.

"Of course! Watch!" And off Usui went, asking the man for a gun with 3 corks on his way. Usui grinned, took aim [imagine sparkles everywhere as a hottie holding a gun aimed for a cute cat and Misaki going "Where did the sparkles come from?"] and fired! The cat wobbled and wobbled and...FELL! The man ran up, handed him the huge cat and told him that him and his girlfriend had won tickets to a private villa vacation! Usui grinned, thanked the man and left to show Misa, who was watching with shock written all over her face. "Here Misa-chan! This is for you!"

"Really?" He nodded, smiling. "Thank you sooo much Usui!" He decided not to tell her about the villa tickets... Yet.

"It's for when I'm not around at night and if you get lonely, just hug the cat and remember that I'm always going to be there for you, and especially at night, when we can-"

"PERVERT!" Misa yelled. "But... Thanks... Takumi. I'll remember you when I'm with Mei!"

"Mei? Is that her name?"

"Yup!" Who would've thought that the stoic Misa loved stuffed toys?

"Look. Fireworks."

"What-" Misa turned around and suddenly remembered that Romeo and Juliet kiss with fireworks in the background. _Oh god._

As she turned back to face Usui, he took her hands in his and kissed her lightly. "Happy new year Misaki-chan!" He quietly put a necklace on her and pulled away, admiring the shine of it.

"What? Oh you got me a necklace? You didn't have to spend your money on me!"

"Open it!"

"Open? Oh!" The necklace opened up to two small pictures of Misaki and Usui, connected by a heart. "It's so pretty! Thank you soo much Takumi!" She leaned up and kissed him, just as a red firework exploded in the shape of a heart.

**If you want pix of the jewelery Misaki is wearing please check the bottom of my profile.**

***An Obi is the wrap you wrap around your stomach and waist. It is worn with kiminos and yukatas.**

**Actually, I love stuffed toys and I'm stoic so this was something I'd like Misa to like too!**

**If you want me to put a fic on about their private villa trip please review and tell me! **

**Song recomend: Akane by Uxmishi! (Kuuga's band!)**

**Anime/Manga to try is: Switch girl! The manga not the show! **

**And yes, I know I didn't recomend and anime last update. Sowwy! This one counts for both because it's a two-shot (and cuz I forgot... ^.^")!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	4. Questions for you!

**Special thxxx to Magica Ring for reviewing every chapter :D And for telling me Usui calls Misaki's mom . I thought it was Minako-san... Oopppsss! Thxxx for telling me! I'll fix it in the future! I put up the necklace pix on my profile too! I added the necklace a bit later on in the story and forgot to post the pix... Sowwy! **

**Should I put the vacation villa story in Christmas day! or make a new story? The villa story I'm planning on being five or seven chapters long... Because in March we have a week long break and I plan on uploading that story daily then! But I need to start writing now so none of my next chapters (or stories) are rushed. **

**Also, seeing as Christmas day isn't about christmas anymore, could you guys please help me with a better name for this holiday collection? I'm bad with names... :D **

**Also, what's the next holiday coming up? I need to start all stories now as I'm on my break so if you have any story or any couple or any anime you want me to write a one-shot (or chaptered) fic, please let me know.**

**~Neko-chan!**


	5. Skating

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm sorry! I lost my electronics and typing on my phone is a little hard... SORRY! Anyways, once I got my stuff back, I HAD to write this one story! It wouldn't get out of my head! It is going to be posted in the Shugo Chara! Fandom but it will be posted after I get the story from the past to the present! Sorry that's confusing! But it will be posted in a while so please just follow me or something and you'll see the story appear online soon! You don't have to have watched Shugo Chara! And you don't have to like it because its an AU story so everything will be different! Sorry for this long authors note! But this isn't a holiday story or anything, I was at the park watching the skaters when I had this idea! So please enjoy!**

***o0o***

It was a cold winter day and Misaki Ayuzawa was mentally smacking herself. Her boyfriend, Usui Takumi, had convinced her to come skating with him and according to the bruises on her legs, she sucked at it. He had managed to convince her to come with him a second time (dang his puppy eyes!) and her feet ached. "Come on, Misa! Just skate to me! You can do it!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not a little kid!" Misaki looked annoyed that she was having trouble.

"You're right, even the little kids can skate properly..." Said Usui, sweatdropping.

"Shut u-Auugghh!" She was slipping and there was nothing between her and breaking her tailbone on the ice when all of a sudden she was being held by Usui, a worried look creasing his brow.

"Are you okay? Misa?"

"I'm fine! No need to fuss over me! I'm not that weak! Besides... I didn't fall, thanks to..."

"Thanks to who?" Asked Usui, knowing that he was annoying her and enjoying every minute of it.

"Thanks to a perverted alien stalker." There was a half determined, half annoyed smirk on her face. She didn't know it, but the face she was making was just too cute for Usui. He leaned down and instantly she found his lips against hers, the feeling bringing warmth to her frozen face. He pulled away, smirking his stupid Usui smirk.

"How hard was that, Misa?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it suits you!"

"I don't care!"

"Sorry... Misa!"

"USUI..."

"Just give me a kiss and I'll stop! For now, anyways..."

"Usui!"

"Yes, Misa?" She leaned up and planted her lips against his, hoping her face wasn't red. Well, not too red. It would always have a red tinge when she was around Usui... Oh well.

She pulled away, looking down at the ground. When she looked up she saw Usui with a rare smile on his face. "Naughty Misa-chan! Sneaking a kiss... How sly of you!"

"Hey! You said you'd stop calling me that! Liar!"

"No, I said I would stop calling you Misa. I said nothing about calling you Misa-chan!"

"But- You said- You-" She spluttered, trying to find a way out of it. Unfortunately for her, Usui had always been good at finding loopholes. She was stuck. But that wasn't the only thing that had captured her. There was his smiles, his laughs, his eyes, and yes, even his smirks which had now grown to be endearing. There was one more thing that had captured her and even though she'd never admit it, she liked the feeling. The feeling of what, you may ask? His hugs! They were just so warm and cuddly! When she was hugging someone else, say Suzuna for example, she felt calm but when she hugged him she felt at home, which was such a cliche thing to say but if you have ever hugged the one meant for you then you know what she means when she says that.

"Misaki? You look deep in thought. What's wrong?"

Misaki POV

"Nothing! Its just... Have you ever wondered if we weren't meant for each other?"

"No. There was no need to! I have never ever doubted that we were meant for each other and I never ever will."

_That sounded like a proposal..._

"Most guys in my position would sing you a song or kiss you passionately but I'm not Kuuga and a passionate kiss isn't anything new to us..." At that, Misaki blushed tomato red. The next thing she knew, she was being engulfed in a warm, cozy hold that could only be Usui's. And she knew at that moment that she was in love. A quote popped into her mind. It went something along the lines of "Showing someone you love them is better than telling them." Well, she would do both. She reached up and kissed Usui lightly, but still passionate. Then she pulled away and said the 3 words.

"I love you Takumi."

"I love you too Misaki." At that moment, both were in heaven. It was blissful. And that is how to tell someone you love them.

*o0o*

**Well? How did you all like it? Please tell me in the reviews! I would love more reviews because they motivate me to update sooner so if you want updates, please review!**

**Anime/Manga reccomendation: Itazura na kiss! I liked the anime, I thought it was really cute! Tell me if you like it!**

**Song reccomendation: P!nk - Try. I love that song! I love the lines "Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, Where there is a flame someones bound to get burned, But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die, You gotta get up and try, try try." You will love the song! Trust me!**

**Quote of the chapter: "If you love someone, showing is better than telling them. If you don't love them anymore, telling is better than showing it." This is the quote Misaki is talking about in the story! **

**A funny pick-up line: Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it****'****s just a sparkle. Awww! How sweet! **

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**Random A/N: I just saw all the views on this story and I was like "WOW! Soo many people read my story!" Thank you all of you who took time to read my story! Even if you didn't review and fave and follow, its ok! All the views make up for it! So thank you everyone for giving me over 1000 views on a single story! I love you all! Actually, the number was 1443 to be exact... And only on 4 chapters! But one of the chapters was an A/N... Oh well! Still I got soooo many views! THANK YOU! I love every single one of you! I wish I could give you all a hug... I just hugged the air to give each of you a hug... THANK YOU! **


	6. Happy Valentines Day!

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a cold day and Misaki was very annoyed. Her sister, Suzuna, and Aoi had teamed up to get her in a dress. She had seen the dress and she didn't think it was that bad but there was no way she was going to wear it. It was a light blue dress and it was kind of floaty but still really pretty **(the dress Hikari wore in Special A - episode 6) **Little did she know that this dress was made especially for her... And Usui had designed it with some guy he knew, Kei Takishima. Apparently it "brought out what little curves she had," according to Aoi.

"Just wear the dress! Usui will love it!" Cried Aoi.

"Nee-san, Usui-kun spent a lot of money on the dress and its accesories. You don't want it all to go to waste, do you?" As always, Suzuna knew her sisters weaknesses.

"Uhhh... I'll go change" said Misaki, defeated.

When she came out she looked absolutely gorgeous! Of course, Aoi helped... But she looked amazing!

*At some really fancy restaurant - waiting room*

"Usui, you know I don't like places like these! They make me feel uncomfortable!" Whisper-yelled Misaki.

"Wait for a second, Misaki. You'll love what I have planned." And Usui left to go talk to the usher, who then looked at Misaki, smiled and motioned for her to join them. He then lead the couple to a small room, cordoned off from the rest of the restaurant. As she passed, Misaki saw a sign saying, 'VIP room'

"Usui! Why are we..." She broke off, realizing that they were just passing through the VIP room and that they were going to a seperate room.

"Here you are, Takumi-san, Misaki-san. Please let me know if you need anything. Just ask for Rei and I'll be there." And with that, Rei left, motioning for a giant buffet cart to come in and next thing you know, they were alone with a giant cart of food.

"Usui! How much did this all cost? I'll pay you back-"

"No need, Misaki. This is only part of my present for you, after all, you did give me chocolate at school."

*FLASHBACK*

_It was a slightly windy day and Misaki was blushing to the ends of her hair. She had stayed up the entire night, making, then trying, then throwing out bad chocolates. But finally, thanks to Suzuna, she had managed to make good chocolates. Apparently Suzuna had a friend who was becoming a patissiere and she taught her to bake... Her name was Amano Ichigo and she was really friendly! Misaki liked her ever since she hadn't laughed at her somehow managing to have a fire in the middle of the kitchen... Apparently she had done worse... But her boyfriend, Kashino Makoto was a pain... But it was thanks to them that she was standing here, handing her boyfriend a perfectly wrapped box of chocolates._

_"Here."_

_"Aw~ My cute Misa-chan made me chocolates? How sweet~!" And he popped one into his mouth. His entire face lit up like a lightbulb when she tasted it. He could taste the feeling of... Love..._

_"Is it good?" Asked an anxious Misaki._

_"Its great, Misa-chan!" And he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, who for once didn't yell at him about the prez setting an example and just let him kiss her._

*END FLASHBACK*

"But there was no need for you to do that!" Cried Misaki.

"But I just couldn't wait for White day to shower my girlfriend with presents!" Pouted Takumi.

"Fine..." Muttered Misaki, grabbing a nearby plate. "Let's eat!" And they spent the rest of the night eating, staring at each other and blushing when caught.

*Walking Misaki home*

"I know tonight wasn't what you like and I'm sorry for that, but-" started Takumi.

"Its ok. I liked it anyways." Replied Misaki, smiling.

Usui turned away, hiding the light blush that adorned his cheeks. He took her hand and led her to a park, sitting down on the gazebo bench. "Misaki, I just want to say this. I love you."

Misaki smiled gently and blushed, saying "I love a perverted alien stalker. But not as much as I love Usui Takumi. And she smiled as Usui leaned in.

And all you could see was the silhouette of two people kissing under the rising moon.

*o0o*

**So? How did you like it? I think it was kind of rushed...**

**Anime/Manga to try: Shaman King! Its more of a fighting than romance but its still really cute!**

**Song reccomendation: David Guetta - I can only imagine. This is an amazing song! Please go try it out!**

**Quote of the chapter: "Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without.". How cute! This is so true...**

**Pick-up line to try: Can I get your picture to prove to all my friends that angels really do exist? Cute!**

**Again, here is the list of stories I'm going to write for Valentines day. If I don't get them all up by Valentines day, I'll keep updating until the 20th of February!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Valentines day! (I confessed to the guy I like... Now I'm waiting to be rejected... Yay! Forvever alone! I hope I'm not rejected...)**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	7. Happy White Day!

**Hi! Happy White Day everyone! I'll be writing 3 White Day stories, one of which is my usual TakumixMisaki! You're reading that right now... Also, I'll be writing a TadashixAkira fic and a YahiroxMegumi fic so please wait for those! There are more story notifications at the bottom so I'll tell you more later!**

**Storytime!**

***o0o***

Takumi was walking to his girlfriend Misaki's house, when he saw many people looking sick. He hoped Misaki wasn't sick... But then again, Misaki didn't let herself get sick. Even so, he ran to her house and knocked loudly.

"Hello! Ah, its you, Usui-kun. Are you here to pick Misaki up?" Asked .

"Yes, is she ok?" Asked a worried Takumi.

"She's fine, why?"

"I saw many other people who were sick on my way here..."

"You look very worried... Come in, sit down. I was making some bunny apples for Suzuna. I'll make extra for you."

"Please don't go to any trouble, ."

"Oh, its ok! You're like my son!" Cried Minako happily, ushering him inside. What she said had made Usui happy, considering he had never had a mother. Then he heard some coughing and with a moan, Misaki came down the stairs, looking sick.

"U-Usui! Why are you hear so early?" Roared Misaki.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. A lot of people in your neighborhood are sick, you know."

Misaki wouldn't admit it, but whenever he paid such close attention to her she felt all fuzzy inside. Of course, that could be cuz she was sick... "Whatever. I'm fine." Which might have convinced anyone else, but he was Usui. As soon as she said that, she had a coughing fit. Usui was suddenly next to her, Minako peering out from the kitchen.

"Misa, are you okay? Do you want some water?" Asked Usui in concern.

Misaki nodded at the mention of water. hurried over, a glass of water in her hand. "Here, Misaki."

"Thank you." She rasped, as the downed the water.

"I have to go to work now Misaki, but I'll stay home if you like." Said .

"No! Go to work, I'm fine. I've... I've got Usui with me." She said, blushing profusely.

"Allright." She cast one more worried look at her daughter before heading out. Suzuna left as well, saying she was meeting up with some friends to celebrate their mail order club finally being made.

"Usui?" Asked Misaki quietly.

"Yes, Misa? Do you need anything?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We can't go on our date now... I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You would never waste my time Misa. I love you too much. I could never leave you when you need me. I'll never leave you even if you want me to. I'm the kind of guy that stays around forever." Misaki blushed at that, realizing what that meant.

"Usui, could you help me upstairs?" Asked Misaki.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

_He had to ask... _"My room."

"Your room? As in, where you sleep? Misa, what a pervert! Inviting random boys into your room..." Usui was smirking, throughly enjoying the look on her face.

"Usui! Perv! You know what I mean! Also... You're not random. I know you, I trust you and I love you." Said Misaki.

"Misa-chan~! How cute! Can you say it again for me? Pwease?" He asked, using a baby voice.

"Perv!" Cried Misaki, smirking.

"Misa..." He suddenly moved over to her, moving his arms around her to lift her up, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. He had such a unique smell... She felt the world fading away, as sleep came, unwanted, intruding in this special moment. She heard soft singing, only to realize it was Usui, singing her a lullaby. Then she was laid on her bed, and Usui kissed the top of her head gently. "I'll give you your present now, Misa." And he slid a ring onto her fourth finger. "I hope you know what a promise ring is." And he gave her hand a final squeeze, as sleep overtook her, and all was still.

***o0o***

**So, as for the guy I confessed to... Yeah, he hates me now. He'll get over it... Probably.**

**My fics for White Day:**

**-TadashixAkira (Special A)**

**-YahiroxMegumi (Special A)**

**-TakumixMisa (Maid Sama) *DONE!***

**Anime/Manga to try: Fairy Tail! I don't know what it is, but the anime just makes me laugh my head off! HA HA HA PLOP! Try it! The anime, not losing your head.**

**Song reccomendation: Unfaithful - Rihanna. I personally love Rihanna! I do prefer her old music though...**

**Quote of the chapter: If you risk nothing then you risk everything. If you really want something, go for it! Try your hardest! If you can't do it, even when you put your heart into it, then you'll have to let go. You can start small, but letting go is a hard process. Try your best!**

**Pick-up line to try: "There's something in your eye. Nope, just a sparkle." Awww!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy...**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	8. Happy birthday Usui!

**Happy (extremely late) birthday Usui! **

**Storytime!**

***o0o***

*Student Council Room*

It was April 26 and Misaki was freaking out. For the girl was running out of time to make her boyfriend's birthday present. Usui Takumi, being rich, had everything he could buy. If he didn't have something, he could just buy it. So what was his girlfriend supposed to get him now? Misaki was so confused... She tried everything to figure out what he wanted, but all he had said was, "You, Misa-chan~" And there was no way that was happening. EVER.

"Thinking about me, Misa-chan? How sweet~" said the perverted alien stalker in question, Takumi.

"No! Baka! Why would I?" Said a red faced Misaki. "And don't call me Misa-chan in school!"

"Aww, Misa-chan is blushing! How cute~"

"Shut up, you perverted alien stalker!"

"Make sure you come by my house tomorrow Misa! And wear something... Revealing."

"As if I will! I'm leaving! Yukimura, make sure to lock up!"

"Hai, Kaichou!" Said Yukimura dutifully.

*At the Ayuzawa family home*

"Nee-chan, isn't tomorrow Usui-kun's birthday?" Asked Suzuna.

"Yes..." Said Misaki helplessly.

"What are you going to get him?"

"Nothing! Why would I even bother to get hin something? I don't care about him!" As she spoke those words, she felt as if someone was poking her heart.

"Yes you do! And you will get him something because he always is there for you! He likes you a lot, and you don't even thank him! Besides, he's you boyfriend... If you won't get him something, then make him something!"

"Thanks Suzuna, but I'll just go to bed for now." Said Misaki, an idea brewing in her head.

*Later that night, when everyone is asleep*

Misaki was on her phone, searching up directions to make an origami shape. After many failed attempts, she managed to make it perfectly and began to get some sleep...

*The next day, on the way to Usui's place*

_I don't want to do this! But I need to thank him! But this is too embarrassing! He'll laugh in my face! What should I do?_ Clearly, Misaki was in two minds.

"Hey, Misa!" It was Erika and Subaru from Maid Latte. "What's up? Who's that box for?"

"Hi! Um... That box is for... A friend! I really owe him because he's done everything he could to help me and I should be going now so bye!" Rambled Misaki, turning and fleeing towards Usui's apartment.

"I bet its for Usui!" Said Subaru smiling.

"Of course it is! She's gone towards Usui's place too..."

"How do you know where that is?" Asked Subaru.

"I have my ways..." Said Erika mysteriously.

*Usui's place*

*Ding dong*

"Misa-chan~" Cried a happy Usui. "I was waiting for you!"

"Umm... Happy birthday Usui! Here..." Said Misaki, thrusting a light green box in his general direction.

"You didn't need to get me anything!" Said Usui, opening the box. Inside it was an origami heart, with "Misaki" written on it. "Misa..."

"Uhm... I know it isn't much, but I wanted to tell you that I'm very thankful to all that you've done for me and that no matter what happens, you will always have my heart. Thank you for always being there for me!" Said Misaki, turning to leave.

Usui reached forward, grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, saying, "Misaki... You've had my heart since I first met you... I love you, Misa, and I'm grateful that I had the chance to meet you."

Misaki's face turned red, as she said, "I love you too, you baka."

Usui leaned down, and within seconds their lips were attached. Clearly, they were two people in love.

***o0o***

**So, I'm really sorry for not updating in SO long! I was in this math contest and I had to practice! I came first in the math contest so that's over with... I was also in a photography contest and a writing contest so I had to work really hard! I get those results in October... To top it off, it was my birthday in April (a day before Usui's) and I had a big party! The cake was really good... :D**

**I will be updating EVERY story this week, so look forward to that! This week I won't have any anime/song/quote/pick-up line so I'm sorry if you look forward to that part! Those just take time to find and I'm running low on time, with all the projects my teachers are piling on us... :D But summers nearly here and then I'll have a 2 month break! I'll try to update then!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to update something! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to see you all again soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
